


Sherlock/John/Greg threesome practice ficlet

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some feels, Threesome, insecure greg, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock and John have a question for Greg and Greg can't believe it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/gifts).



“You aren't serious are you?”

 

Greg knew his mouth was open and he probably looked like a fish in shock but well, he was in shock.

 

“When have I ever been not serious about something?”

 

Sherlock crossed his arms, his eyebrow going up as Greg stared at him, mouth still open.

 

“John? Tell me you are joking?”

 

John had his arm around Sherlock's waist, looking at Greg with an honest and open expression. He looked at Sherlock for a second before his eyes went back to Greg, travelling up and down his body. Greg felt heat rise as John looked him over,his eyes stopping near his groin for a moment to long before going back to his eyes.

 

John licked his lips and Greg felt the blush form on his face. Damnit!

 

“Oh, we are very serious, right love?”

 

Sherlock just nodded his head, staring at Greg with a knowing look and Greg looked down at the ground. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea, he liked it very much, but this had to be a joke, a prank to make fun of the middle aged cop with the grey hair and the starting belly.

 

He startled when Sherlock grabbed his hands, bringing them up to press a kiss on them, his eyes locking with Greg's. He felt John move behind him, placing his chin on Greg's shoulder and Greg wanted to lean in, feel this warm, compact body against his own. It had been so long.

 

“We aren't playing you Lestrade. We want you to share our bed. I know you want to.”

 

Sherlock planted another kiss to Greg's knuckles and it was so soft, so loving that Greg felt tears form in his eyes.

 

“Sherlock. I. This isn't. You shouldn't.”

 

Greg didn't know what he wanted to say and suddenly it didn't matter anymore. He felt John move behind him just a fraction and Greg sucked in a breath. John was rock hard against his arse and it felt so good. Sherlock leaned in, his eyes going over Greg's shoulder for a second, looking at John, before kissing Greg softly on the lips.

 

Greg felt lightheaded as Sherlock's lips stayed in place, nothing happening,just feeling them against his own. Sherlock released his hands, grabbing John's and John moved closer against his back, wrapping him in.

 

“We want you Greg. Please, let us have you.”

 

Greg moaned at John's words whispered in his ear and Sherlock's tongue came out in that moment, tracing Greg's lips as he moved forward. Greg let out another moan as he felt Sherlock's cock brush against his leg while John pushed his up into his arse. It was perfect and Greg was sure he would fall any minute now.

 

Sherlock explored his mouth, finding his tongue and kissing him with so much passion it burned him from the inside. He moaned again and Sherlock let out a sound of his own, releasing Greg's mouth and going to his neck.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Sherlock kissed and licked the right side of his neck while John worked on the other side, giving him small lovebites as they went further. Suddenly Sherlock's hands were opening up his shirt and Greg froze, feeling the air touch his skin.

 

“Lestrade.”

 

“Don't hide away love, let us see you. You're gorgeous.”

 

John whispered in his ear, his tongue tracing the shell as Sherlock worked open the last of the buttons, revealing Greg's chest. Sherlock's eyes went up and down before looking at Greg, a smile on his face.

 

“Oh, there is nothing to be ashamed about Lestrade.”

 

Greg gasped as Sherlock went down, taking one of his nipples and biting it lightly before licking the spot. John's hand went to the front of his jeans, opening up the fly and Greg's body shivered as they undressed him completely, John's hand moving fast and precise while he kissed and licked Greg's neck.

 

“Time to sit down love, on the bed.”

 

John moved from behind him, helping him sit on the bed to get rid of his pants and briefs, a hunger in his eyes as he took in Greg's naked body.

 

“God, he's gorgeous, isn't he sweetheart.”

 

John looked at Sherlock who moved to sit next to Greg, a smile on his face as he nodded his head, his eyes taking in every inch of Greg's body. They settled on his dick, already hard and Sherlock's smile got bigger.

 

“Really, nothing to be ashamed about Lestrade.”

 

Sherlock's voice sounded husky as he placed his hand on Greg's thigh, moving it up slowly. Greg closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath as he felt the warmth of Sherlock's hand on his body. What would it feel like, those long fingers around his dick, getting him off. He moaned at the thought, his dick giving a twitch and Sherlock growled near his ear, his hands inches away form his aching cock.

 

“Oh, you'll find out soon Lestrade. Anything you want.”

 

Greg gasped, his eyes flying open as he blushed. Of course Sherlock knew! He was about to say something, anything when his eyes landed on John and stayed there. He blinked a few times, his dick getting harder and Sherlock licked the shell of his ear, a puff of air making him shiver as he spoke.

 

“Yes, he is perfection, isn't he Lestrade? Don't you want him? Kiss and lick and explore his gorgeous body. That fat cock of his in your arse while you suck me off. Don't you want it Lestrade?”

 

Greg couldn't form a single word just licked his lips and nodded like a madman as he looked at John, standing in the middle of the room naked. The hairs on his chest were golden in the light and his cock stood up proud, the cockhead red and swollen, begging for attention.

 

He reached out, dropping to his knees and he heard Sherlock let out a whimper.

 

“Oh, you are eager aren't you? Sherlock, do you think Greg deserves my cock?”

 

John's eyes were wide with lust as he looked down at Greg and Greg heard Sherlock move closer, his hands resting in his hair.

 

“He is being very good John, he does deserve a reward and I want to watch him suck you off. What do you say Lestrade?”

 

Greg nodded again, eyes on John's cock and John took his head, guiding him down. He took a breath before taking in John's cock as far as he could, enjoying the heaviness of it in his mouth.

 

“Start slowly Lestrade, nice and smooth.”

 

Sherlock's voice was near his ear and he did as he said, licking and teasing John's cock with his tongue and mouth, trying to go deeper every time. He heard John pant above him and he looked up, moaning as John watched him. Sherlock gave a hiss and Greg wanted to see what he was doing. Was he jerking off while watching them?

 

Suddenly a shadow fell over them and Greg heard the sloppy sound of kissing, the sounds made him more aroused and he sucked faster, wanting to make John come inside his mouth, wanting to give him pleasure.

 

“Oh fuck! Oh Greg, you're so good. Oh baby.”

 

Greg moaned at John's praise, feeling that the moment was close and he bubbed his head a little faster, spit running down the side of his mouth as he took John all the way in, trying his best not to choke. He reached for his cock, ready to explode but suddenly his hands were held behind his back and he wanted to scream in frustration.

 

“Not yet Lestrade, you have to earn it. C'mon, finish it, I want to taste John on your lips.”

 

Sherlock held his hands as he bit down in Greg's neck hard, leaving a bruise for sure. At that exact moment, were he wanted to wail with pleasure and agony John came, releasing his cum down Greg's throat as he shouted Greg's name, his fingers pulling his hair.

 

It was the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced. Sherlock still had his hands locked behind his back as John's dick softened, tears in his eyes as he swallowed down the last of John's release. He bucked up into thin air, his dick hard and swollen.

 

John moved away and Greg's head went down, his jaw acting up a little. It had been a long time since he'd done that and John was thicker then most. He felt a wetness on his cheeks and he blinked his eyes, realising it were tears running down to fall on the floor.

 

Sherlock released his hands and he felt a pair of hands under his shoulder, helping him up and on the bed.

 

Shame started creeping in as he realised what he'd just done. He tried to whip away the tears, hoping they hadn't seen but it was too late.

 

“Oh love.”

 

John stroked his cheek, using a tissue to clean away the tears and Greg closed his eyes. This was embarrassing, it had never happened before and he wanted to leave, to hide. He knew he shouldn't have done that, knew it was a bad idea to begin with.

 

John tossed the tissue on the floor, nestling beside him, his hand on Greg's stomach. Greg still had his eyes closed but he felt the bed dip on the other side, a long body draping around him, the press of soft lips on his own and he turned his head, shame rising even more.

 

“Lestrade don't. It was perfect. You were perfect, right John.”

 

“Hmn, very much so. You have skills Greg, you did great.”

 

John leaned in, kissing him softly and Greg finally opened his eyes. They both looked at him with so much love and care it was overwhelming and he reached out his hands, grabbing John's and Sherlock's.

 

“Can I kiss you now?”

 

Sherlock had a pout on his lips and Greg heard John laugh.

 

“Jealous love?”

 

John stroked away a stray curl, brushing Sherlock's cheek before nestling down to Greg's side again.

 

“No!”

 

Sherlock still had a pout and Greg leaned forward, his fingers going into Sherlock's hair as he crushed their lips together. John moaned at the sight and Greg felt his dick come back to life as Sherlock's leg brushed against it.

 

“What do you want love? You've been so good to us, what do you want to do?”

 

John whispered, kissing his cheek as Sherlock broke off, looking at him with hunger in his eyes.

 

“I. I don't.”

 

Greg took a breath, being here in this situation was like a weird dream coming true and Greg couldn't focus his mind long enough. He wanted everything, everything they were willing to give. He looked at Sherlock and John with a hopeless expression, his hand going to his dick.

 

“I could jerk you off Lestrade, I know you have a fascination with my hands, my fingers around your fat cock.”

 

Sherlock's hands went to Greg's dick, wrapping around it and Greg's body jerked into the touch.

 

“I can jerk us of together, John could watch, or lick your hole. Make it nice and wet for my cock, or John's, or both.”

 

Greg moaned as Sherlock moved his hands up and down Greg's dick, his eyes on Greg's face. Greg felt John next to him, placing kisses and tiny bite on his neck.

 

“We could fuck you all night, switch it up till you scream for release. Make you beg for it. Would you like that Greg? Me fucking you till you rip the sheets? Me fucking you while John sucks you off?”

 

Greg moaned as Sherlock's tempo got faster, his voice husky and dark. He felt Sherlock's cock against his leg and he reached out, grabbing it, causing Sherlock to gasp.

 

“Oh! I can't wait for you to fuck me Greg, fuck me while John fucks you. Oh, you like the sound of that don't you Lestrade. But you'll have to earn it, you'll have to be a good boy and do as we say. John likes giving orders, he's very good at it, aren't you John?”

 

Greg heard John growl near his ear, before biting down hard. Greg gave a shout, tilting his head to the side and John kissed him. He heard a noise and he turned his head, John going back to lick his neck, his chest, his nipples as Sherlock kissed his mouth, jerking him off hard and fast, his breath becoming shallow as he looked into Greg's eyes.

 

“Oh, oh Sherlock, oh please. Don't stop, don't, I'm so close, oh please. Please.”

 

Sherlock's movements got faster and sloppy, rutting against Greg's leg and Greg felt the pressure build inside him. John's mouth came to his ear, his voice hard and demanding.

 

“Come for me Greg. Come for me, now.”

 

That was all it took, he screamed as his cum landed on Sherlock's hands and body, thrusting into the fist as he heard Sherlock pant.

 

“Beautiful love, so beautiful.”

 

He heard John mumble as he came down and Sherlock let out a sound, his head thrown back as he came, his release hitting Greg's leg.

 

John's fingers went into the mess, bringing it to his mouth to lick it up and Greg cursed at the sight. Sherlock leaned forward over Greg's body, kissing John and Greg couldn't keep the moan inside. Damn that was hot!

 

“Stay there loves, be right back.”

 

John got out of bed, placing a kiss on Sherlock's lips and then his before going to the bathroom. Sherlock settled in next to him, a content sigh coming out of his mouth as he looked at Greg through hooded eyes.

 

“You're not going now are you? You should spend the night.”

 

Greg couldn't hide the surprise. Wasn't this just a one time thing?

 

“Don't be stupid Lestrade.”

Before Greg could say anything John got back, a cloth and towel in hand. He climbed up the bed, washing both him and Sherlock down before looking at himself.

 

“Lestrade was planning to leave.”

 

Sherlock said it with an edge of sadness in his voice and he looked between Sherlock and John. John had a frown on his face, tossing the cloth and towel in a corner next to the tissues.

 

“Why would you leave?”

 

John crossed his arms, a stern look on his face as he stood there completely naked. Greg couldn't stop the sweep up and down John's body. Those jumpers really didn't do him any justice at all.

 

“I. I thought this was just, a one time thing? A- a mistake?”

 

John's eyes got darker as he came closer to the bed, Greg swallowed down the lump in his throat and Sherlock wrapped an arm around his stomach, pulling him close and nuzzling in his neck.

 

“It's not a mistake Lestrade. We want you here, not just for tonight.”

 

Greg looked over at John who just nodded.

 

“See? Now relax. John, get into bed,I'm tired.”

 

John rolled his eyes fondly, getting in on Greg's other side, pressing close against him, one leg over his. Greg wanted to purr like a cat, this was the best place to be right now.

 

“But?”

 

“Shht love. We can talk in the morning.”

 

John kissed him goodnight, stroking Sherlock's curls before pulling up the sheets, covering them.

  
Greg sighed, wiggling to find a good spot to sleep, a smile on his face as he heard his two lovers fall to sleep. They could talk in the morning but Greg was already sure he wasn't leaving them any time soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Tumblr and Poppy Alexander for this. Also, writing smut with three people is a lot harder then with two.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
